


Home Again in the Stars

by Inastiel



Series: Silences and Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inastiel/pseuds/Inastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always knew he’d go out with a bang, but he never realized it would be literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel fic to Silences, I advise you read it before this one if you haven't already.

Jim always knew he’d go out with a bang, but he never realized it would be literally.

 

The burning sunset above him is as red as the blood pulsing out between Spock’s useless fingers. The weapon responsible is lying in the dirt with its owner, where it belongs. Chekov stares at it like it’s a snake, cradling his bruised ribs. Jim doesn’t blame him, of course, the bullet that is currently bleeding his Captain out was meant for Chekov.

  
He doesn’t have much time left, Jim knows, and so he looks up at the sky. His ship is somewhere up there, and he wishes he could see it one last time. Wishes he could see his crew, his family, one last time.

  
“Well, at least I had a good run.” Jim tries to joke, because if he’s going to die today on this dusty planet that looks a little bit too much like the one Bones was murdered on then the hell he’s going to be morose about it.

  
Chekov wipes angrily at his eyes and turns his attention back to Jim, leaning forward slightly. There’s a hitch in his voice, and suddenly he looks as young as he really is. “Why did you do it, Keptin?”

Jim stares at him for a long moment, surprised that he doesn’t know. “You’re family, Chekov. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for family.” Chekov nods, not bothering to wipe away the fresh tears, and then he begins to sing something softly and a little off-key in Russian. It reminds Jim of a lullaby. He smiles. Nobody’s ever sung him a lullaby before.  
The sky above them is darkening rapidly. Jim half-reaches for it, until he realizes it’s his vision going, not the sunlight. He chokes out a small laugh. This is it. He’s really dying. Again.

It’s cold, he thinks. Dying sucks.

  
There’s another face above his, and Jim opens his mouth to complain that he can’t see the sky and can’t a man die in peace when it suddenly registers why the hazel eyes are so familiar. He sucks in a startled, wet breath. Jim lifts his hand and feels McCoy wrap his fingers around it, eyes shining with tenderness.

  
“Bones.” Jim whispers, and Spock looks at him, startled.

  
McCoy tugs at Jim’s hand, silent, but Jim is so tired and heavy and he can’t really move. McCoy stops and simply sits next to him, thumb stroking over the back of Jim’s hand. They listen to Chekov’s lullaby together as tears make their way down Jim's cheeks. Neither Chekov nor Spock, on the opposite side of Jim, seem to be able to see McCoy.  
It’s getting harder to focus now, Jim realizes. Awareness begins to fade until there are only the sensations of McCoy holding his hand and the soft strains of Chekov’s musical goodbye left. Jim draws in one last, shuddering breath, and suddenly everything clears and he feels like he’s floating. McCoy notices the change and smiles.

  
“Hello, Jim.” He says, the first words Jim has heard from him in over a decade.

  
“Bones.” Jim manages to get out. “I missed you.”

  
“I know.” Bones says, and Jim can see in his eyes how much the reverse is true as well. Bones leans over him again and kisses him on the forehead. “It’s time to go home, Jim.”  
Jim nods and gets to his feet, feeling younger than he has in years. He looks down at the thought, blinking in confusion at the sight of himself still on the ground, Spock and Chekov leaning over him.

  
The lullaby comes to an end.

  
Bones takes Jim’s hand, leading him away from the grieving group, and Jim follows him until their surroundings change and they’re standing on one of the observation decks of the Enterprise, journeying among the stars. They cling together, shaking, and then Jim is kissing Bones and the entire universe pauses as he returns the kiss. Bones draws back after a time, smiling softly at Jim, and the distant suns bear witness as Bones echoes words spoken so long ago on a silent, mourning ship.

  
“I love you too, Jim.”


End file.
